During the fabrication of aircraft wing skins, tooling tabs may be provided on the skins to facilitate tool handling and placement. After the majority of manufacturing steps have been completed on a wing skin, the tooling tabs may be removed from the wing skin. This step may expose several areas on the wing skin which have not been subjected to a shotpeening process. Completion of the fabrication process may require that these unprocessed areas on the wing skin be subjected to shotpeening.
Conventional shotpeening methods may include masking of the wing skin, clamping of the shotpeen fixture to the portion of the wing skin which is to be processed and then manual application of the shotpeening process to the wing skin using a mobile blasting system. This process, however, may require that masking be applied at each area on the skin which is exposed by each removed tab. The shotpeening operator may be required to move heavy shotpeening equipment to each exposed area. The process may not be repeatable from one area to another on the wing skin due to operator techniques. The weight and design of the shotpeening equipment may render the equipment awkward to operate.
Therefore, an automated edge peener apparatus which is ergonomic, requires reduced set-up time and is amenable to increased process control may be desirable for some applications.